


Affliction

by The_Hey_To_My_Adora



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity Blight Angst, Amnesia, Beta Concept Art Amity Blight and Beta Concept Art Luz Noceda, F/F, Luz Noceda Angst, Luz Noceda Needs a Hug, The Owl House Beta Concept Art, Touch-Starved Amity Blight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29174382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Hey_To_My_Adora/pseuds/The_Hey_To_My_Adora
Summary: Luz thought that it would be okay. Nobody mourns for the death of the villain in their storybooks, so why should she?Why is she?Nobody would tell her, not even the villain herself.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Boscha/Willow Park
Kudos: 3





	Affliction

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is me teaching myself how to write, and getting this angsty idea out of my head! It might be a bit confusing in the beginning, but I'll explain more as we go! 
> 
> Also! At the beginning of every chapter I'll try to put a song! Just a lil thing I thought would be fun, and maybe the songs can give a bit of insight about a character or any plotlines ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon Iver & St. Vincent - Roslyn

"Luz, dont attack its okay-!" A distant shout could be heard from the ablaze battlefield, filled with beaten men and crumbling rubble, but it fell on deaf ears, for the voices in the latinas head drowned out any humanity she had left, pushing her off the edge.

"Noceda, you couldnt do it even if you wanted to." 

A girl, battered and bruised, layed leaned up against a charred chunk of building, the softly lit embers burning into the girls left side, but she seemed to brush it aside to stare directly into her enemies deep chocolate eyes.

Do it. Do it now. End it. Luz. _Listen now._ The voices grew louder, the witches headache throbbing painfully against her head till she let out one final cry, before lifting violently shaking hands. 

In one final attack, the almost defeated blight raised an angry arm, one quick motion sending a wave of fiery hot pink flames in the direction of the latina. 

Though it was no use, for luz' spell circle had been finished, and the flames shot back at their caster, sending the final blow needed for a war to end, and a new to begin. 

* * *

Luz woke up with a cry, chest heaving painfully while her eyes dilated to pinpricks. Her hand shot up to her chest, gripping tightly at her tank top. Struck with fear, she quickly scanned her surroundings for anything out of the ordinary, but found nothing except for her red beanie lying on the floor.

Her eyes looked around warily, breath beginning to slow and vision starting to focus. Once the floors stopped moving, she closed her eyes briefly, sucking in a sharp breath and slowly letting go of her tank top.

_'another nightmare.'_

Luz let out a sigh, her eyes wandering to her pillow to see a slight spot of sweat. _'mustve been one of the suckier ones.'_ She concluded, before slowly making her way off of the couch onto slightly wobbly legs. The sun softly ran its rays across her cheek as she leaned down to grab her beanie and place it sloppily on her head. "Another day, another beanie." Mumbled the sleep deprived teen, taking a moment to stretch before searching around for her army green overcoat. 

It was oddly laid against the familiar stairs of the owl house, and luz walked over to pick it up and slip it on slowly. As she did, her eyes glanced up the stairs and to a door. Her gaze seemed to falter, for she tore her eyes away to instead look at the floor. "Shoes shoes shoes.." luz mumbled under her breath, searching around till an annoyingly bright white filled her vision. She walked over and slipped the shoes on, giving a small nod. 

"Nobody seems to realize that shoes these bright are easy to find." She said to no one in particular, the silence just now bringing attention to her mentor and furry friends absense. 

She gave it a few more seconds, and when nothing was heard, she gave a small shrug. Theres never more than 20 seconds of silence in this house until everyone has left. Though, the witch did wonder where they could have ran off to. They are supposed to be under the radar right now.

"I swear if they get in trouble I'm killing them both." 

Luz groutched, grabbing a small lightweight knife from the kitchen counter and slipping into a holster on the back of her belt, the blade easily hidden by the length of her green coat. 

Luz was getting ready for training. She got up early every morning, taking many hours to practice her knife skills and swinging ability. She needed to stay sharp. Hah, knife pun.

The boiling aisles had been under fierce rule for a little more than 50 years, though a year ago, a war was waged against eda the owl lady and her companions, causing a wide separation of people, and no rest to the strict hand of emperor belos himself. The war had waged on through the year, and recently has been halted due to reasons neither party would like to talk about publically. Now the owl house had been relocated, and the residents identities hidden from civilization for their own protection. 

Luz walked to the door, grabbing a newly polished red bat propped up against the wall before walking out the door in a bit of a hurry. "Dammit, why are they out this early. They arent exactly early worms.." luz pondered, worry itching at the back of her head, but she forced it aside, putting trust in her companions. "They will be fine..I need to practice." 

She forced her mind to clear of any distractions, her feets stepping through newly cut grass then to the outskirts of the forbidden forest. Luz leaned her bat on her shoulder, silently staring at the wind swaying through the leaves of the towering trees above before she began to walk in with no glance back. 

This forest was highly dangerous, but the rebels had no other choice. They were running out of options, and this was their last lifeline. Luz didnt mind though, it made it easier to let off steam and beat up a few trees.

They fight back actually. Luz made a friend, his names Trenton and he let's her practice on him for free. Luz wished all trees would do that, that would make the human realm a little cooler. But what did it matter, she had no way of going back anyway.

Luz trudged her way over large roots and through trunks of trees, the slight resemblance of a footpath visible through the crinkly leaves on the forest floor. She continued to walk for about ten more minutes, encountering an annoying danglescrat with its multiple eyes and sharp tail which nipped at her ankles. Of course, she did the most humane thing and kicked it into a tree, grumbling as she continued on.

Finally, she reached a small clearing, the edges being lined with thick bushes and sturdy trees. She crawled her way through a small opening, emerging onto the other side and letting her eyes wander to the lone tree stump that sat slightly to the side. Propped up against it was a brown bag, its contents tightly closed inside. Slightly below the bag could be seen a yellow sticky note, the bent edges giving away that this was edas doing. 

Luz walked over and picked the pack up, staring at the contents inside for a few silent moments. Eda had made her breakfast again, huh? Luz pulled out what she only could assume to be the human equivalent of a banana, then gently placed it back in the bag.

"Huh.." luz mumbled, leaning down to grab the note and read it aloud to herself.

"Hey kiddo, I made you this food I found today! I noticed you keep forgetting to grab breakfast when going out, so I thought I'd remind you. Dont practice too hard, me and king are going to nab some potions from that hag of a wizard...oh so that's why they went early.." luz noticed and arrow pointing to the back, and she curiously flipped it around.

' _Also, kid, I wanna let you know I'm always here to talk, okay? I know I'm not the most approachable, nor do I know what you are going through, but you're still family, whether you like it or not. Please remember to eat -eda'_ luz read quietly in her head, letting the silence drag on for a minute or so before she gently placed the note ontop of the log. Her finger lingered on the edge of the paper, as if she didnt want to let go. 

She was having an inner turmoil, her brain clashing with her heart. Ultimately, after a few grimaces later, her mind won, and the note was soon forgotten and instead replaced with her red bat. _'I'll deal with it later.'_

After walking up the the closest tree, she gripped the weapon tightly, bringing it up behind her shoulder and preparing for a swing. She let the bat turn a bit, waiting for her hands to find the perfect acess before she quickly swung, putting her full strength behind the swing.

The force behind the bat sent her reeling, but she forced her foot down to keep her body steady, her middle only swerving slightly as she let out a breath. Once her breathing focused, she shook her head with a small growl. 

"Not enough. I need to hit harder than that." Luz huffed, refusing to believe that her hit had been fine, and even left quite the dent in the tree. 

She hit again, with similar results. Again. Same thing. She did this about 11 more times before it was starting to take its toll. But she still wasnt satisfied. Annoyance starting to flare, the teen brang the bat back as much as possible and swung at the tree with all she had, woodchips flying as it made contact.

Luz, however, went to fast, and found that the strength of her hit had caught her offguard, making her trip and fall backwards onto the forest floor with a loud _thump_.

She groaned in pain, seeing stars as she tried to tightly shut her eyes and make the dizziness go away. "Fuck..!" She cursed, curling in on herself for a few moments, before forcibly shaking away whatever had been left of the impact, trying to stand back up and go again. 

Once she was back on her feet, she shook her head lightly, taking a shaky breath and going at the tree again. This continued for twenty or so minutes, the young latina trying to find plausible ways for a more effective hit, but less damaging backlash. 

Her arms began to ache with the constant swings. Not only was it hurting her arms, but demolishing her wooden bat. If it wasnt for the metal pipe that had been installed into the middle of the bat, it would've busted into chunks of wood twenty hits ago. And not counting the enchantments had had been engraved into the wood, lower that number to the fourth hit. 

With one final swing, the human huffed and plopped onto the forest floor, beads of sweat trickling down her furrowed brow and slightly scrunched nose.

It had only been about an hour, she still had another to go of training. But for some odd reason, she felt a lot more tired today. 

She let her arms hang off of her propped up legs, bringing one had up to look at blisters that had begun to form. She simply shook her hand a few times, seemingly unbothered by the blisters. 

"Theyll go away, they always do." Was the latinas motto, and it always ran true. After a few more moments of sitting and basking in the soft rays that peeked through the leaves, luz willed herself to get up and head over to the stump, sitting down and grabbing the brown bag. 

She pulled out all items held in the bag, finding that there was the fraud banana, trail mix; witches edition, and a peanut butter jelly sandwich. Luz eyed the food carefully, deciding that the trail mix could be kept, before getting up and taking the two remaining items with her and out of the clearing. 

She walked a bit deeper into the forest, eyes looking around until a familiar log caught her attention, the ghost of a smile gracing her lips.

Luz slowly walked over until the log was right infront of her, making sure to keep quiet as to not disturb anything around. Very carefully, she bent down and did a rhythmic knock on the top and patiently waited. A few moments later, out popped an excited looking creature, having much resemblance to a fox. Luz felt a small smile start to form as she pulled out the pb and j and set it on the ground gently. 

The foxlike creature yipped gleefully, its feet stamping happily infront of it for a few moments before it rushed into the meal given to it, taking giant bites with little grunts inbetween. 

"Hey zurey, I gotcha some more snacks." Luz said while peeling the banana, setting it beside the sandwich before sitting down beside the creature named 'zurey.' Zurey paused in her munching to look up at luz and stick her tongue out. 

Luz gave a small chuckle. "Your ways of showing you're grateful sure are out of the ordinary, yknow." She commented, but zurey just continued to eat with joy. 

Luz found zurey a few weeks ago, and the two had grown very close. Luz had been stubborn to not waste food, so one night after practice she went sneaking around for any animals nearby. The witch stumbled into zurey, the animal being very protective and cautious at first, but eventually after all the food trips and bonding time, zurey had warmed up to the odd human.

The two found they were quite alike. Though it wasnt as well understood to zurey as it was to luz, they both had a mutual bond. 

Luz brought out a gentle hand, very slowly going to rub under the creatures chin for a few moments. Zurey paused in her eating, caught offguard, before she let herself calmly lean into the touch. 

"I know you dont like head scratches, we arent that close yet huh?" Luz asked, but recieving no response didnt really bother her. She was just happy that her little friend had allowed her to touch her at all. 

Zurey soon leaned away, glancing at the human once more before going back to filling her tummy with yummy food. Luz hummed, small smile still evident as she got up and quietly made her exit. 

She didnt need a lot from the little creature. Really, she didnt need anything at all, but she found an odd peace just getting to sit and feed a tiny friend a pb and j. Just little things. 

She headed back to the clearing, emerging through the small entrance again but this time she had two visitors. 

Without thinking, luz hand shot back to her belt, pulling out her tiny blade and pointing it to the two intruders. "Hey! Didnt you read the sign? Awesome dude property folks." Though it seemed like an innocent jab, the human had a way to make it sound more sinister. 

The two intruders shot their hands up, instantly looking at eachother before looking at the human with curious smiles. "You caught us..?" The one on the left said, just as luz got a good look at their faces. 

"Wait...gus, willow!" Luz exclaimed, surprise evident in her voice. "Where did you come from?" She narrowed her eyes to the two, slowly slipping the knife back in the holster while willow shrugged. "We have our ways." 

Luz huffed, walking over to sit on the log and grumble "true.." before and awkward silence hung over the three. A few minutes pass, but no one seemed to want to break the silence. Though, thankfully gus being gus, pulled out a card game and said 

"Heyyy, we came to play unzoo!" Willow looked at him skeptically, before giving an approving nod. "Mhm yeah. I'm here to return the favor of you kicking my ass a few weeks ago. I've been practicing the ways of the unzoo."

Luz looked at them both, a frown starting to appear as she said "As much as I love to beat you guys in unzoo, what are you doing here, really?" 

Willows face seemed to soften, and after a few moments she let out a sigh. "You know why, luz." Gus was looking at the ground now, guilt evident in his posture. Luz looked away from them, deciding that a pebble on the floor was more interesting than the upcoming conversation. 

"I do know why. But I told you, I'm fine. This is my private area, remember. Nobody is allowed to come here but me." Her frown had grown, now directed to the two witches stood infront of her. 

Gus looked back up at luz, then to willow, who's face had hardened. "Luz. You're acting like this isnt a big deal. I know things happened between you two but your taking it too far." Her voice had changed, it was more stern than before. 

"Who ever said it was a big deal? We got done what needed to be done, what more is there?" Luz sneered, feeling her annoyance starting to bubble. Gus, who had previously been quiet, took a step forward, saying "you really wanna look at things this way? You know this is only gonna hurt more, right? I dont know much about human emotions, but I know about you. And your weird luz things." 

Luz looked a bit taken aback, but she shook it off and waved a dismissive hand in his direction. "I'm not hurting anything except for my bat. I really should get it repaired, I just need to swipe a few snails.."

The Latina hoped to change the subject, and gus seemingly fell into her trap, for he nodded and said "that sounds like a good idea-" but was interrupted by a firm glance from willow. 

Willow looked back to luz, finally walking over and placing a hand in her shoulder. "There is no way in hell you can just brush this aside, luz. None of us have, you shouldn't either." 

Luz was silent for a moment, contemplating the witches words before her anger began to rise. She gently slapped her hand away, giving a small glare as she said. "That's a lie, the entirety of bonesburough has "brushed this aside", I'm no different. What's done is done." Her words were cold, and they forced willow to take a disbelieving step back. 

Willow was silent. Her fists clenched, but she slowly released them and said quietly "I'm aware that you think you're above feelings, but sooner or later life is gonna slap you in the face. I just hope you're ready." 

At that the human stayed oddly silent, and willow took the opportunity to say "since there obviously isnt any hope as of right now, me and gus will be heading out. But we arent giving up. Just because I sound mean doesn't mean I'm not your friend. We will always be here for you, even if it makes you hate us in the process." Willow then pulled out a staff, nodding at gus to do the same.

Gus looked helplessly back at luz, before the two muttered unwanted goodbyes and flew away on their staffs. 

Luz watched them leave silently, waiting until they turned into tiny dots in the distance to growl frustratedly and kick away her bat. Luz so badly wanted to grab willows hand and tell her she could never hate them, but she wouldn't let herself. 

Instead she let her anger vent out as she kicked and punched at the nearest bush, growling curses and muttering words under her breath while doing so. Though she was still annoyed, she forced herself to stop, then silently look down at her battered and bloody hands. 

"...fuck you." She said bitterly, gripping her hands tightly as a flash of flame crossed her vision. Though as soon as it came, it gone, and the human was left with pained hands and a dull look in her eyes. 

Through the pain, luz remembered that she had practice, and took her phone out of her pocket to check the time. She had gone over thirty minutes of practice, she will have to catch up tomorrow. 

Luz sighed, giving her hands one last glance. "If eda sees this I'm screwed.." luz mumbled, thinking for a few moments before an idea came to mind. Grabbing her belongings, luz walked out of the clearing and began to trek the outskirts of the forest. 

_'Who do they think they are, just waltzing into my practice area like they own the place...damn witches can be so nosy.'_ Luz thought to herself, but it was more of just her trying to make up actual reasons to be mad. It wasnt really working. Screw her forgiving nature. _'how am I supposed to hold a grudge when I'd rather hold a damn hand._ '

After walking a few ten yards, the Latina makes a sharp turn straight into the forest, walking another few twenty yards before reaching a small pond. "Oh pond of eternal healing, you are a blessing." Luz mumbled, bending down and dipping her injured arms in. The coolness made it sting, but she endured it and let her arms soak in the magic.

The pond actually wasnt very special, and the name was super misleading, but it was great for smaller things like cuts and blisters. After a few minutes luz let out a relaxed sigh, feeling the healings all throughout her arms.

Normally Luz was fine with letting the injuries heal and scar over, but the last time she trudged home with more than five blisters she got chased around with a magic broom for ten minutes. Just the thought of it made her shiver. 

"Damn, I overdid it today, huh?." She told herself, glancing down into the water and to her tired reflection. 

With no reaction but her own, she slowly slid one hand out of the water to patiently trace the outline of her face, purely out of boredom. Though useful, this pond proved to be annoying with how long it could take. 

A sigh escaped her lips, and luz scooted over to prop her back up against the nearest tree, all while keeping as much of her arms as she could in the cool pond. 

One look up at the sky told the Latina that today would be on the cloudy side. Luz couldnt help but huff in disappointment. If it started raining, her afternoon practice would be ruined. Then she'd have to mope around and drown in her won thoughts. 

Luz grumbled. Yeah. Definitely need to find something to do this afternoon, just incase. 

Luz pondered her options for a few minutes. She could go into town, snag some items and snails from stores and get some repairs on her bat? Actually, she couldnt, the town would be much too guarded for that. She could hit mattolomule up for some weed? Ehh, that's a maybe. 

Suddenly, a thought occurred to her, and she couldnt help but smile. "The new book of azura is out today isnt it? Man, if I miss that I'm really hot garbage. Though, I still am because I'm reading a book made for ten year olds.." her voice trailed off, but she decided to shrug it away. She could grow up, yeah, but azura was forever. Shed rather fistfight the entire student body of glandus high than not read the newest edition to her favorite book series. 

Though she could always do both, and she will if she sees any of those purple and white jerseys. 

Ten minutes pass, and the girl finds her eyelids beginning to droop. She tried shaking her head to keep awake, but it proved useless, for only a few moments later she was out like a light. 

* * *

Luz woke up to the sun shining in her eyes, making her scrunch her face and curse quietly. She brought a slow and slightly soggy arm up to block the rays, then began to stretch out against the tree she had propped herself up again. "Mmrg...what time is it.." she grumbled sleepily, trying to dry her hands of in her pants and then pull out her phone. 

She turned the device on, and groaned in annoyance to see an entire hour and thirty minutes had passed. "Ugh cmon, what is with me today? I'm slackin, that's for sure." She forced her body to cooperate and get up, stretching a second time before grabbing her things and beginning the walk back home. 

Now she only had 45 minutes to shower, maybe have a bite of trail mix, and head to the library before the mob of geeky pre-teens run her over to grab their little grimy hands on the newest release in the midnight series or whatever it was. It sucked that the two books had to make their debut in the same day, but luz guessed that it did bring more people to the library, so good for them. 

Shed just rather not interact with kids obsessed with shipping and not afraid to take a bite out of your time. Yeah, she did that plenty in 7th grade, no need to revisit it. 

You'd think her a hypocrite, but have you really met a young adult that likes people below the age of 13? And if you have, are you sure they arent the mom friend? 

Arriving on the front doormat, luz took a moment to brush tiny leaves off her jacket then step inside. Luckily, hooty had been sleeping, so the girl had a chance to relax. 

Greeting her was eda fighting off a small oddly shaped creature, while king tried to take a nap on the couch. Luz hummed to announce her arrival, and eda turned her attention to the door. 

Luz gave a small wave, and ed's face spread with a grin. "Hey kiddo, welcome back! Dont mind me, this darn creature is just a potions thing. I need its toenails, but uts being stubborn." With the last words, eda shot the creature a dirty look, to which it stuck its tongue out and swatted the witches nose. 

"Gah, you little..!" The owl lady huffed, setting the thing into a cage and turning back to luz, who now was sat on the couch and softly petting the cuddly demon at her thigh. 

"How was practice?" Eda asked after a few moments of silence, luz looking at her before giving a small shrug and saying. "Same as usual." 

Silence fell upon the two. This had been happening often, for luz wasnt much for small talk, and eda didnt know how to initiate a proper conversation with the young adult. Though, it hadn't always been this way. Just the past few weeks have been a bit rough for the family of three. 

Eda rubbed the back of her neck, clearing her throat and saying "so..your little hexside dweebus friends caught me at the store today. They asked about you." 

Luz stopped fiddling with her fingers to nod and grumble "dunno why, they saw me a few hours ago." 

Eda gave an awkward chuckle before saying "yeah, that may have been a teeny weeny bit my fault." 

Luz shot the elder a glare, and eda put her hands up in defense. "Hey, I apologized, and they said they had been planning to drop in anyways. They dont bring any trouble, so I dont see the problem." Eda looked at her expectantly, and luz just sighed and looked away. 

Eda seemed to deflate at the lack of a response, so she instead began with a softer tone. "They really care about you, yknow? They just wanna have your back, dont think on it too much kid." Eda then moved from her place on the floor to ruffle up the latinas hair, earning a whine and small pout. 

"I told you to stop doing that." Luz complained with a frown, though it only made her mentor chuckle and walk away. "Eh, I've never been one to listen have i?" Then she dissapeared upstairs. 

Luz mumbled something under her breath about her 'annoying' mentor, then continued to pet king for a few minutes. Once she was satisfied, she got up and headed to the bathroom to prepare for the day. 

* * *

"Luz you idiot stop taking hour long showers!" 

The aspiring witch was now weaving and dodging her way through the market to the library, arm held tightly on a bag and hand scrunched into fabric to hold up her hood. Her shower had taken much longer than anticipated, and she only had a few more minutes before the sale would be over, and the library would close early. 

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck..!!" She cursed loudly, accidentally bumping into strangers as she continued to speed to the library. 

The doors came into view, and luz sighed in visible relief, slowing her run to a small jog as she made her way up the steps and into the buzzing library. 

The library was filled with people, mostly teenagers or younger kids with their parents. Luz mentally smacked herself, for now shed have to deal with the one thing she didnt want to. Children. 

As quietly as possible, luz snuck her way through the back, then waltzed over to the line for azura, seeing as there were only a few copies left. "Damn..." luz mumbled. 

Luz needed to get a copy, she didnt care what kid she had to make cry or what librarian she would have to shove to the ground. That book was hers. 

As quietly as possible, she walked behind the shelves, getting as close to the counter as possible without being noticed. Once close enough, luz waited patiently for the uninterested librarian to hand out another copy, before she nabbed one and made a hasty exit two shelves away. 

Once settled, she waited a few moments to see if she had been caught, and sighed once everything was in the clear. 

Finally able to check the book out, luz smiled lightly and looked down at the cover. On it was hectate and azura, the two holding hands while standing oddly close to eachother. It was titled, 'The Good Witch Azura, and The War of Hearts.' 

Luz couldnt help but snicker, as she proudly stated "I knew those two would hook up eight books ago, you ain't subtle azura. Though I do appreciate the slowburn." She let her body slide down the bookcase until she was sat on the floor, still curiously looking at the cover. 

Though the cover was nice, and the book looked exciting to read, she wouldn't read it yet. This definitely wasnt the place to read it, let alone enjoy the great storyline and immaculate writing technique. 

Unfortunately, those weren't the only reasons. She had more, personal, ones involved. 

With one final glance to the book, she slipped it in her bag and got up. Luz took the long way to leave the library, thankfully only running into two excited teens before making a swift exit. Now she was walking quietly, hood up, through the afternoon market. 

This place was...nice. it could be loud at times, but right about now, it was the perfect mix of chaos, where it was easier to reminisce than to be annoyed. It brought the smallest of smiles to the young witch. 

It might've been more enjoyable if she wasnt a wanted criminal occasionally having to sneak a glance behind her, but this was good enough for now. 

The walk only took a few minutes, but luz wished she had stayed a bit longer. She felt oddly at peace, just amidst people that she didnt know, and that didnt know her. 

She was now on the outskirts of town, heading down a familiar path through the forest. Her feet were like clockwork as she stepped over the root lightly peeking out of the dirt, and making sure to avoid the little manalplant all while keeping her eyes glued to the path. She knew this place like the back of her hand, all her movements came naturally now. Though, they were a bit stiff. 

Luz hummed, rolling her shoulder a bit. 

' _It has been awhile since I've been here, hasnt it? Well, who could blame me. I dont even know why I'm coming back now, it's honestly kinda dumb.'_

the latina thought to herself on the short trek, brow furrowed and arms crossed. It didnt last long, for as soon as a patch of bare dirt came into view the witch looked up and to the cliffs infront of her. 

"Hey, how's it goin cliffs." Luz mumbled, then let her eyes wander until the smallest hues of pink could be seen from the corner of her eye.

Her eyes narrowed, and she turned her body fully until she was facing the front of the very blossom tree she created. "Oh yeah, you're here too." She said sarcastically, knowing that her entire purpose for coming here was the tree itself. 

"You know, I really didnt wanna come back here. Yknow, with you being an absolute asshole and all that jazz." She began to say, taking lousy steps towards the thick tree. 

She gingerly slipped her hands in her pockets, then continued. "But, here I am. I'd say its funny, because you always teased me that I'd always crawl back to you like a kicked puppy." 

A few more steps forward, and her eyes remained ahead, staring thoughtfully at the bark embedded with barely recognizable letters. They had been long scratched out, but if given enough effort, you could distinctly see the letters 'A+L' scratched messily into the wood. 

Luz let her eyes linger on the letters, feeling her throat start to close. Before she could let herself break down, she took a deep breath. 

"I guess you were right, in some ways." 

The young witch gave one last soft exhale, before she slowly allowed her gaze to be met with the carefully shaped and polished stone below her, trying her best to not let what breath she had left to escape while it so desperately wanted to. 

A few silent moments pass, the Latina holding her breath as she silently read the gravestone. She could feel warmth begin to pool at the corners of her eyes, but she refused to let the tears fall as she mumbled a weak

"You'd so be laughing right now, wouldn't you ami?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter one WOOOOOOOO 
> 
> oh GODS did it take me forever to get the gut to post this, phew! I'm only 2 days away from this thing deleting itself, so it was now or never. And eh, who cares if no one reads it, it's more practice for me! 
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoyed! I honestly dont know when the next chapter is, but it will hopefully be soon! Byeee!!


End file.
